Apprentice Academy/Terminology
Life Dens & Camp ValleyClan is like a country located in a valley. The whole valley is ValleyClan's territory. The main-camp is like the capital city of a country. The leader, deputy, one sight and one healer must live there. It is also possible for families to liev in the main-camp as well, but it is very busy there. There are also small-camps that are like small villages where no more than 5 and no less than 2 families live. But also other families rather live alone and not in a camp - which coudl be also called like having their own home-den (house) in their own tiny territory. When cats become mates, they have the choice to move to their own den in the main-camp, a small-camp or in a home-den. Gatherings A gethring happens every full moon in the Tree-Hill - a hill that has only one tree where the leader climbs - where all teh cats gather aroudn the tree for the news. Eeveryone except queens, kist and elders must attend. Academy The Apprentice Academy is located in a big clearing surrounded by trees. It has a riven running through the middle of it where apprentices learn to fish and swimm. Mentors and apprentices must arrive to the Academy near sunrise. They stay in the Academy until near the end of the afternoon end of sun-high. Apprentices must go to teh Academy everyday (in this story they know the weekdays), except for the weekend. If they don't go to the Academy, then a messenger is sent to their dens (homes) to see why they didn't show up. There are apprentices classes depending on their grade. There is: First-Junior, Last-Junior, First-Senior and Last-Senior. The classes of each garde are split into two. The junior classes don't separate cats depending on their chosen future, but the senior classes do. The Academy has lunch time, where hunters and some apprentices hunt for prey and can hang out together to be with their friends. Some Academy prey-sorters organize and sort the food for the apprentices that don't bring a lunch. If a cat doesn't come to their class, then they have "a-punishment" (stands up for apprentice-punishment) or detention after the Academy hours ends. A keep-bush is like a locker. There is a place full of bushes where cats keep their things liek lunch, berries (snack), prey (lunch) etc. Main-Camp In the main camp there are special dens; History Also known as the "Wild In The Valley" play for the Academy. Long ago, many cats lived in this valley. Some were rogues, other loners, some run-away kittypets. Some of them even lived in small groups that were enemies with other groups. A bit like clans, but way smaller. The forest was filled with blood and traitors were everywhere. Peace was very hard to find. But as cats gained more power and control, they made their groups larger. Giving them names like Fangs and Claws. The Fangs' leader was called Talon. He was fairly young, because the previous leader had just died. But he was very fierce and nothing could stand in his way except Claws' leader, Jag. One day, during a battle between these two vert strong groups, Talon attacked Jag and both of them fell down a rocky path. Jag's sister, obiously worried followed them. Her name was Luna. She loved her brother very much, but he was the kind of tom that wouldn't show his feelings. He loved her, but was very focused on his enemies, and she didn't like that very much, but he didn't seme to know. She went to look for him but found Talon. He captured her and took her as his prisoner for when he reached his group. But an unexpected thing happened, thay fell in love. Before he could send her back to her group because he loved her, his group took her as a prisoner. When Jag found his group again and found out his sister was gone, he planned a figth to get her back. His best friend, also liked her and was ready to do anything to save her from Talon, his name was Stone. But there was also another she-cat that liked Stone named Lynx. But while Luna was kept there, she made a few friends, Fly and Peach - a young queen. Unfortunately, a figth broke off and this time Luna had to choose a side. It was a big fight and she tried to stop her brother. Unfortunaetly, hate had filled his heart and he fell down to the Rocky Path by being accidentally pushed by Talon who wasn't trying to hurt him too much because of Luna. The figth broke off and Luna went to find her brother. The last minutes of his life he spend it tellign her how much he cared abotu her and that he was sorry. Stone, unfortunately attacked Talon, and a hueg figth started. Lynx tried to help him, but Luna stopped her and she was chased away. Talon beat Stone and teh figth ended. Stoen was badly injured and every cat was frozen. Talon's group, the Fangs, won and the Claws joined them. That same night, Starclan visited Talon and the first leader came to be. Clan Ranks Leader There is only one leader. They are the ones that say the final word and decide what to do. Everyone must do as the leader says. A leader is given nine lives. Deputy Is the second in command and when the leader takes his/her place. He has also power to make decions of the leader allows him/her or if the leader can't. Adviser Is the third in command and if the deputy and leader die, they decide who's going to take their positions. They advise who shoudl be what, and give advise to the clan. Sights They receive signs from SpiritClan. Messenger Tthey send messages across the territory from one cat to the other. Hunters They hunt prey for the clan and for their families. They must give half to the clan and can stay with half of it for their families. Guards They are okay at fighting and are the ones that stand guard to warm teh clan if danger is coming. In hard times, it is their duty to sacrifice their lives to safe the clan. Fighters Tthey are the fighters for the clan. Get payed in prey. Healers They are like medicine cats and are for the sick and hurt. Builders They build home-dens for families and when camp is destroyed or ruined, they build it again. Carers They are the ones that decorate camp and make it a better place to look at. Decorate camp and help Builders. Queen-Helper Take care of queens and kits. They are like nurses. Mentors Teachers that teach in the academy. Apprentices There are junior and senior apprentices. 1 Season = 2 Moons. *Junior - Have been in the academy for 1 - 2 seasons. *Seniors - Have been in academy for 3 - 4 seasons. Kits Cats that are less than six moons. Queens Nursing or expecting she-cats. Elders They are retired warriros. A Warrior is every rank except elder, queen, kit, and apprentice. Category:Fan Fictions